In a known manipulator used in laparoscopic surgery, a joint disposed at a distal end of a shaft that is passed through a trocar disposed in an opening provided in the skin is manipulated using a manipulating part disposed at a proximal end of the shaft (for example, see PTL 1).
In this manipulator, the manipulating part is provided with a handle that is gripped by an operator, the amount of bend and the direction of bend of the wrist of the hand that grips the handle are detected, and the joint is flexed in the corresponding direction and by the corresponding amount.